Nothings Gonna Harm You
by Doechi
Summary: Arthur visits Colonial!America, and is torn and battered from a war. Alfred decides to let Arthur know he'll protect him-through song.


_**Nothings Gonna Harm You**_

_Author: Satrika-Chan_

_I don't own Sweeney Todd or Hetalia. The name of the song is 'Not While I'm Around'. Its actually a cute song :3 I recommend hearing it._

_Anyways, thanks to my friend for helping me RP this out cuz I totally suck at getting England's attitude right ;u; ***HUUUG***_

Alfred stared at the door, waiting for it to open. Arthur had been gone for months, and he'd promised to take Alfred to the forest to explore when he got back. It was something he had his heart set on, and besides, he missed Arthur. He hated to be left alone with the maid. She was mean and never let him have sweets. None of his attempts to get her to quit were working.

"Arthuuuur, why can't you come home, already?" Alfred whined. If only Arthur could hear that. He ran to the window and looked up at the night sky. Someone told him that if he wished on a star that it might come true. He looked up at the brightest star in the sky.

"Please let Arthur come home soon," he begged the star. He grinned when he heard the door opening. "It works!"

"Alfred, I'm home," Arthur's voice called out. "Where are you?"

Alfred ran to the door, and hugged Arthur. He was so happy that he was finally back.

"You're back! I missed you lots!" Alfred smiled as Arthur returned the hug with one arm. He always felt safe in Arthur's arms. He was like a big brother to the young colony. Arthur pulled away and pat him lightly on the head.

" Yes, yes, and what troubles have you left for me to clean up this time?" Arthur asked. Alfred frowned.

"That maid is mean! Why can't you fire her already?," Alfred whined, and stomped his foot for added effect. He didn't like her, and hoped that Arthur would agree and get rid of her.

"Because then I'd have to get a new one," Arthur reasoned, "And it was hard enough finding her, someone willing to put up with your antics."

Alfred pouted. That wasn't supposed to be the answer Arthur gave.

"But she never lets me have any sweets!"

Alfred looked at Arthur and quit his whining. He finally realized how bad Arthur looked. The empire was covered in stitched up cuts, bruises, and his left arm was heavily bandaged.

"What happened! Your hurt!" Alfred exclaimed, his blue eyes looking up at Arthur with worry.

Arthur gave a weak smile. "Oh, ah... I got into a bit of a scuffle."

Alfred wasn't convinced. "Are you gonna be okay?" He'd heard that people could get sick from things called infection. He didn't want Arthur to get sick!

"I'm here, aren't I?" Arthur tried waving it off.

"Yup! You always make it back here, Arthur," Alfred said cheerfully. Of course Arthur was okay! He was the strongest person in the world, and nothing could hurt him!

He felt something wet touch his foot and looked down to see a small puddle of blood. The blood was leaking from a cut with broken stitching. He stepped back and the worry returned.

"You're bleeding!"

Arthur looked down.

": Ah.. oh... oh! Oh, dear, when did that happen? I believe I need to bandage this..." His voice lowered to a mumble. "The wound must've opened up again..."

"D...Do you want to sit down?" Alfred asked.

"I'll be fine, don't worry. ...Isn't it your bedtime, young man?"

Alfred looked away. He'd hoped that Arthur wouldn't notice how late it was.

"yes, but I was hoping that you'd come back today, so I stayed up," He said softly.

He hung his head in shame and murmured an apology.

Arthur looked at the child and sighed. "Mm. Just for tonight, since I got home, yeah?"

Alfred looked up with a grin, realizing he wouldn't be punished.

"But tomorrow, you best be asleep no later than 2200 hours," Arthur quickly added.

"Yes, sir!" Alfred nodded happily.

* * *

><p>Alfred waited on the couch, kicking his feet back and forth. Arthur had gone to put on more bandages. The empire walked back in the room.<p>

"Why were you all cut up and bleeding?" Alfred asked curiously.

"I told you. A small scuffle with that Dutch bast-Ah, man."Arthur sighed.

"Oh," Alfred replied quietly. "But I thought nothing could hurt you, Arthur Cuz your so strong."

Arthur smiled at the boy's belief in him. "I'm strong, dear, but not unable to be harmed. Things happen."

"Oh."

Alfred was quiet, and started thinking. Then grinned with an idea.

"Well,when I get older I'll help you! Then nothing can hurt you! Cuz I'll be there to save you! Like a hero," he shouted cheerfully. It was the best idea ever. And just to let Arthur know he meant it, he'd come up with another idea. To sing a song.

"_Nothing's gonna harm you, not while I'm around._

_Nothing's gonna harm you, no sir, not while I'm around._

_Demons are prowling everywhere, nowadays,_

_I'll send 'em howling, _

_I don't care, I got ways._

_No one's gonna hurt you, _

_No one's gonna dare._

_Others can desert you, _

_Not to worry, whistle, I'll be there._

_Demons'll charm you with a smile, for a while,_

_But in time..._

_Nothing can harm you_

_Not while I'm around..._

_Not to worry, not to worry_

_I may not be smart but I ain't dumb-"_

"Ain't is not a wo-"

"_I can do it, put me to it_

_Show me something I can overcome_

_Not to worry_

_Being close and being clever _

_Ain't like being true-"_

"What did I just sa-"

_"__I don't need to, _

_I would never hide a thing from you,_

_Like some..._

_No one's gonna hurt you, no one's gonna dare_

_Others can desert you,_

_Not to worry, whistle, I'll be there!_

_Demons'll charm you with a smile, for a while_

_But in time..._

_Nothing can harm you_

_Not while I'm around..."_

Alfred smiled up at Arthur, finishing the song. Arthur smiled, tears forming in his eyes. He pet Alfred on the head.

"That's very sweet of you."

"It's true, too! You just watch! When I'm older, I'll always be your hero and protect you!"


End file.
